


Omovember Day 5

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Asexual Character, Desperation, F/M, Non-Sexual, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 5, These are minors people dont be gross, Truth or Dare, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Wetting in a sexy outfit
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Omovember 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Omovember Day 5

“Come on Peter.”

“No.”

“Come oooon-“

“I feel ridiculous.” 

“That’s the point.” MJ snorted from the other side of the door, causing Peter to grunt angrily from inside. “The dare doesn’t count if you spend all night in the bathroom.” 

“Why not?! I’m wearing the dumb thing!” That was not specified within the parameters of the dare when it was given to him. They hadn’t specified anything other than ‘put this on.’ It wasn’t fair that they were racking extra rules on now. 

“Well how do we know that?” 

“Yeah and how will we know that you don’t just take it off?” Shuri chimed in with a giggle. 

“That’s not likely.” Peter grumbled under his breath. The stupid outfit had been hard enough to get on in the first place, he was hardly likely to take it off again. He made the mistake of catching sight of himself in the mirror making himself groan and flush beet red. 

This was  _ so. Stupid.  _ Why hadn’t he just forfeited? Oh yeah, because he didn’t want to do the penalty. At the start of the game the girls had decided it was no fun if there were no punishments for not completing the truth or dare the player was given, so they’d come up with something on the spot; Drinking a combination of a bunch of condiments, spices and other gross shit MJ had found in the back of her kitchen cabinets- some of which Peter was sure was out of date. He hadn’t even wanted to play truth or dare in the first place, but Shuri and MJ had been all for it and Ned was easily swayed (especially by anything that came out of Shuri’s mouth); so once again he found himself dragged into something stupid. 

“Man I’m glad I don’t have to drink that.” Ned grimaced looking at the thick, greenish brown cocktail the girls had concocted as they sat down to play. It was positively vile, the smell alone making Peter’s sensitive stomach turn to much they’d been forced to put it into a container with a lid just so the boy didn’t puke. 

“Well someone’s got to.” Shuri smirked at the face the boys were making. 

“Yeah and it ain’t gonna be one of us three.” MJ said confidently, the three of them stealing side glances at a very offended Peter. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked snappily. Shuri was kind enough to cast her eyes away, Ned gave Peter a guilty grin whilst MJ openly shrugged; highlighting the obvious. “Wow thanks guys, is there any point me even playing if you’re all convicted I’m just gonna chicken out anyway?” Once again no one answered him verbally and Peter pouted angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. And though Peter usually wouldn’t have cared, something about the way his friends were all doubting him made his blood boil and he just  _ had to prove them wrong.  _ “Well screw you. I ain’t drinking that.” 

“We’ll see Parker.” MJ grinned. 

And they were seeing- all being majorly surprised that Peter hadn’t opted out of wearing the sexy maids costume MJ pulled out of her closet when he’d made the mistake of choosing dare as opposed to truth (only after he’d picked truth four times in a row and MJ had started making clucking noises at him). 

“Why do you even have this?” Peter called through the gap in the bathroom door. 

“You don’t wanna know, Captain Ace.” MJ said flatly, making Shuri and Ned laugh. They’d had the luxury of seeing the girl remove it from the package so they knew it was clean; but poor squeamish Peter did not get to witness that and he was starting to get grossed out. 

“You’re right I don’t. Is it clean at least?” He grimaced as he gingerly attempted to put it on, which was a difficult task. 

“Of bodily fluids yes, but there are emotions stains on that thing that even bleach couldn’t get out.”

_ “Ew.” _ Peter’s stomach churned at the idea and he was starting to wish he’d drank the ketchup instead. “That’s it I’m not-“

“I’m kidding wonder boy. I bought it for Halloween one year just to give my dad a heart attack, I wore it for like fifteen seconds.” MJ said quickly, knowing when to pull back on the teasing once she heard the distress in her boyfriend’s tone. 

That made him relax somewhat as he chuckled to himself, imagining Mr. Fury’s face when MJ showed him the costume. And Peter wouldn’t have blamed him for reacting badly, the outfit certainly was revealing; and insanely convoluted. It had taken him several minutes just to figure out where the armholes were meant to be- only to realise they were actually leg holes and he was looking for pants that didn’t exist. Oh hell no- he was not going out wearing just  _ that.  _ He elected to keep his boxers on (as opposed to wearing the shorts that came with the outfit- which had been another one of the rules his friends had added on at the last minute) so at least he got some coverage down to his mid thighs. 

“Come on Peter we don’t have all day!” Ned called laughing meanly as they all heard a crash from inside the bathroom when Peter slipped on a stocking. 

“This is  _ so stupid.” _ Peter growled, half in laughter and frustration. It truly was stupid, he stood by that exclamation whole heartedly. When Tony had made him promise not to do anything dumb while he was out of town he was pretty sure their current activities fit that list; though he was sure this wasn’t what his dad had in mind and if it was..well they had a whole other set of problems. 

“Come on, come out.” MJ said in a sweet sing song voice. “We won’t laugh.”

“Yes you will.” Peter grumbled. He was struggling not to laugh when he looked at himself in the glass shower door. “That’s the whole point.” 

“I don’t know, they might laugh but you never know babe, I might like it-“

_ “Micky.” _ Peter said warningly. They’d already set strict rules again any dares of a physical or sexual nature and if he thought for one second that the stupid maid outfit would make their evening go south he was taking it off and putting his onside back on pronto. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” MJ said quickly. “But if you want me to try it on later I can-“

_ “Michelle!”  _

“Okay! Okay I’ll stop!” 

It took another ten minutes (and Ned helping to make sure that all the dips and buckles were fastened tight) for Peter to exit the bathroom; and by that point Ned and the girls were back sitting on the couch waiting for the show. Peter stepped out face stoic as possible as the other three teenagers catcalled him. 

“Daaamn look at those legs!”

“Star Trek boxers and black lace- now that’s one sexy combination-“

“Okay, haha yeah you’ve had your fun.” Peter grumbled but he couldn’t help but smile as well over the complete ridiculousness of the situation. He was considerably less embarrassed than he thought he would be but that was probably helped by the fact that he wasn’t the only one dressed in women’s underwear- poor Ned. But what he didn’t appreciate was his girlfriend whipping out her phone. “Oh  _ uh uh _ \- no! M we agreed no photos!” 

“I ain’t posting it anywhere I just want it for my own personal files.” She grinned, slipping her phone underneath her before Ned could grab it; knowing the boy didn’t have the guts to physically move her unless he wanted a black eye. 

“Ugh you suck.” Peter gave in before sitting down on the couch- having to immediately cover himself with a cushion to avoid showing off too much skin. He knew she wouldn’t give in to him. “Just make sure your Dad doesn’t see that.”

MJ just winked at him, which didn’t bring Peter much comfort but he was now determined to get payback for the stupid dare. “Right. Your turn Shur.” 

So the game continued. Each dare and truth getting more outrageous than the next including Shuri admitting who she found the most attractive out of the Avengers and why (which frankly turned Peter’s stomach and he refused to meet the girls eye for the rest of the night out of principle), Ned being banned from using the word ‘and’ for the rest of the night, which was a very difficult task for the boy who rambled so much and MJ- well

MJ got off lightly because it was Peter’s turn to deal out a dare by that point. She just had to recite the alphabet backwards or something equally lame- which Peter was mocked for by he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting this stupid costume off. 

“Come on, can I take it off now?”

“Nope.” MJ and Ned said in tandem. Peter looked desperately to Shuri who held her hands up. 

“I’m Switzerland.” The girl giggled when Peter shot her a look of betrayal. 

“You’re meant to be from Wakanda. You know, warriors? Standing up for what you believe in and stuff? That’s weak.” Peter huffed grumpily. 

“Exactly. Wakandans know when to keep our noses out of other people’s business, how do you think we stayed hidden for so long?” She laughed. 

“Touché.” Peter sighed, shifting slightly in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. He’d long since put a T-shirt on over the corset portion of the costume, purely because he was cold (but also because he felt exposed) so he couldn’t use that as an excuse. “Can I at least take it off for a minute?” 

“No.” MJ said again. “Whole night, that was the dare.”

“You didn’t  _ say  _ that.” Peter grumbled. 

“Why’re you getting fussy? Do we need to feed you again Spider-Kid?” MJ smirked, cuddling up to her boyfriend slightly knowing despite his bad mood he wouldn’t push her away. Peter usually only got snappy if he was hungry or had to pee, very occasionally when he was tired- but then he tended to get teary as opposed to snappy, so MJ figured it was one of the first two options. 

“No.” He huffed tetchilly even as he felt his cheeks warm up at the sudden contact. He hated how the girl could always get around him by being affectionate, curse his cuddly nature. It made it so hard to sulk at times. Even with the cuddling he was still hyperaware that hunger and thirst were the least of his problems. 

“Then what’s wrong?” MJ asked, a little more seriously and a little less teasingly this time. 

“Nothing.” Peter huffed. Despite having dated the girl for almost three months and being friends with her for almost a year before that, he still wasn’t comfortable announcing certain things. His mouth just refused to cooperate but he just hoped his girlfriend could understand without him having to say it- like she usually did. “This outfit isn’t exactly comfy, that’s all.”

MJ smirked softly, deciding that they’d had enough fun with the boy for one evening. Besides, she knew what was really ailing him; she’d noticed the boy squirming out of the corner of her eye for a while now. She stood up and held her hand out to help Peter off the couch. “Come on then, you.”

Peter looked up hopefully trying to detect whether his girlfriend was teasing him or not and he surmised that she wasn’t; which he was very grateful for because he was starting to get a little more than uncomfortable. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s no fun when you’re grumpy.” She smiled even as Ned and Shuri booed them. 

“You gotta drink the forfeit!” Ned called after them as MJ led Peter to the bathroom. 

“I don’t care!” Peter snapped back. He truly didn’t, he just didn’t want to think about putting anymore fluids into his body in that very moment. He went into the bathroom whilst MJ went into her room to change into her Pajamas. 

As soon as he saw the toilet, as per usual, Peter’s bladder got a little over excited which caused him to have to bounce in place. He had to cross his legs whilst he removed his T-shirt and by then his bladder had quickly lost its patience. His hands automatically flew to undo his fly only for him to realise it wasn’t there. Oh yeah, he wasn’t wearing pants. Now logically one would assume that would make the process easier, one less barrier to get through- but not this time. Not when he was wearing some stupid one piece corset thing that fastened  _ in the back.  _

Crap, he couldn’t reach the clasp. He was flexible but damn, even he wasn’t that flexible. He span around in a circle a few times, both trying to grab at the zip but also because his body refused to let him stand still. “UuUuurUrgh! Come on- stupid frickin- Ugh!” 

“Is everything okay in there?” MJ chuckled knocking lightly on the door as she heard the boy grunting and moving around. 

“Y-Yeah!” Peter called out unsuredly, his voice wavering. 

The humour left MJ’s voice quickly after that. She’d considered Peter might have some trouble getting out of the costume but she’d assumed he’d have already- well- figured something out by then. 

“Are you sure..?” She asked again but this time she didn’t receive a reply, which worried her even more. Usually Peter would’ve at least continued to deny he needed help but silence was never a good sign with him. “Babe are you sure you’re-“

“Help!” Peter squeaked out. Despite being initially shy about admitting it, by now he’d gotten comfortable with the girl to the point where he didn’t care about her witnessing his potty dance anymore. She was more than used to it by this point and it wasn’t like Peter had much of a choice; all he cared about was getting the stupid thing off. 

“Open the door then.” She laughed waiting patiently as Peter danced his way to the door; opening it to reveal a very unprofessional looking maid. She couldn’t help but laugh at him, even though she knew it wasn’t the time to be laughing- it was just ridiculous. 

“Stop laughing and get in here!” Peter hissed, pulling the girl in. “I can’t get the zip!” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get Ned?” MJ asked tentatively. She had no qualms about it but she knew how adverse Peter was with touch at times and she didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. Once they got the body suit off of him, the boy would be left in nothing but his underwear and that would be undoubtedly the most naked Peter had ever been in her presence. 

“Screw Ned, just do it.” Peter said urgently as he bobbed up and down slightly, crossing his legs. He wasn’t sure what had happened, maybe it was a combination of gravity hitting him, seeing the toilet and the anxiety that came from being stuck in something; but his need to pee had gone from a four to an eight in an exorbitantly short amount of time. 

But MJ still hesitated. She could tell the situation was dire but that didn’t mean it was okay to overstep any boundaries. Inherently what she was doing wasn’t inappropriate and had it been anyone else she wouldn’t think twice; but with Peter she had to aire on the side of caution. She’d sooner he wet himself than end up feeling vulnerable around her after, not after months of building him up to the point where they could kiss and hug without him having a panic attack. “P, are you sure? I don’t want you to regret this later-“

“Micky  _ please _ I don’t care- I don’t have  _ time  _ for you to go get Ned- just please get this off of me!” Peter begged his voice breaking slightly. He was getting flashbacks of all the times he’d had to wiggle out of his suit in an emergency, including all the times he couldn’t and ended up disgracing himself; and it wasn’t pleasant, nor was it helping to calm him any. 

“Okay okay, just relax. I got you.” MJ said soothingly as she quickly sprang into action, ducking behind the boy to attempt to work on the zip. That’s when she realised what had happened; somehow Ned had managed to zip one of the ribbons up inside the clasp- so even had Peter been able to reach it he wouldn’t have been able to pry it apart. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Peter asked worriedly, hearing the girls voice go from calm to panicked very quickly. “What’s ‘oh shit’?!”

“Nothing, just- ah, try and stay still.” MJ muttered as she attempted to grip the small zip with one hand and steady Peter with the other. She had to try and gently wiggle the trapped piece of fabric out- but she couldn’t be gentle because Peter kept dancing, which in turn jerked her hand causing more tension to build up in the zip- not helpful. 

Peter was trying to stay still but that was almost impossible. The toilet was  _ right there,  _ staring at him, teasing him, mocking him- it was torture. Torture that he wasn’t going to survive because he could already feel something running down his inner thigh and he just prayed than MJ hadn’t noticed. This situation was already way too touchy feeling for his liking anyway so he couldn’t bring himself to grab his crotch, despite how desperately he wanted to. 

“Babe I said  _ stay still-“ _

“I’m trying!” 

“Don’t yell at me I’m trying to help you!” MJ snapped, succumbing to the second hand anxiety that was rolling off of Peter in waves at this point. “Just two more seconds okay?” 

Peter groaned but tried his best to still his movements. He managed to stop twisting from side to side but he couldn’t avoid bouncing slightly and embarrassingly at one point he had to grab himself between the legs; he’d been trying to avoid doing that at all costs but he couldn’t help it because it was  _ coming out.  _ Okay, now he was regretting MJ not getting Ned instead this was not something he wanted his girlfriend witnessing- but it was too far gone to swap out pee partners now. 

Just as Peter was praying MJ almost had it he heard a noise- and not the one he’s been hoping for. He heard the zip but it was accompanied by a distinct lack of movement in the fabric currently gripping to his body. 

“Oh no.” MJ said almost inaudibly. 

“Please tell me that wasn’t-“

“I’m gonna grab some scissors.” MJ said quickly, running out of the room before he had a chance to blink; confirming Peter’s suspicions as she dashed out of the room, leaving the discarded half of the broken zipper on the bathroom counter. 

That was it. Seeing that weakened any resolve his bladder had. If he thought he was leaking before he was surely mistaken because now his underwear was quickly becoming saturated in thick bursts that he found completely impossible to stop. No amount of crotch grabbing or leg crossing did anything- why the fuck did he think it was a good idea to drink that much soda? And why did he do the stupid dare in the first place? 

None of that mattered now- at least his bladder thought so. It decided that clothing on or off Peter was going. So now the boy was stuck between standing still and trying his best to hold back the flood for when MJ got back to free him or trying to move to a spot where he’d make less of a mess. Even if she got the costume off of him now there was no way he’d be able to get his underwear off in time- and even worse she’d Ben in the room so he wouldn’t be able to relax and go anyway.

He opted with the latter, as much as he hated himself for doing so, he gave up. The clothing was a lost cause anyway and the only thing he could do was try and avoid an even bigger mess. 

Despite his efforts, Peter only half succeeded. Having to uncross his legs as he moved across the room, he still ended up leaving a trail behind him as liquid went cascading down his thighs. Just as he managed to slam himself onto the toilet he noticed MJ was in the doorway, scissors in hand. Great. Just great. 

“Oh.” She said simply, quickly moving to shut the door behind herself, looking away as Peter wet through his clothes. “You know..maids are meant to clean up messes not make them.”

And that was it. He’d done pretty well in not getting emotional up until that point but he couldn’t help it and immediately dissolved into tears.

“Oh no- no no no, P- baby don’t cry it’s okay!” MJ said quickly rushing across the room to comfort him but Peter immediately flinched away. 

“Oh my god- don’t touch me! I’m gross and I’m still- ugh- I’m still- ow-“ Peter sniffled. 

MJ understood what he was trying to say and turned the faucet on, plugging her ears and turning around to avoid Peter being in an even worse state when his shy bladder locked up on him. After a minute of so she turned back around and when Peter didn’t protest she deemed it okay to finally give him a hug. 

“That was a bad time for a joke, I admit that.” MJ said lightly, pulling the boy’s head into her chest as he covered his face. She couldn’t tell if he was crying or not but she didn’t blame him either way; the combination of relief and embarrassment must’ve been a lot. 

“I’m gross.” Was all the boy said, hiccuping slightly which made the girls heart ache. 

“You’re not gross. It’s my fault, it was a stupid dare.” As much as she loved to tease the boy and make him squirm she never  _ ever  _ wanted it to go that far; and not in that way either. This was far beyond seeing him cute and red faced this was seeing him genuinely upset and she hated it. “I’m not having you blame yourself- it’s Ned’s fault. He’s the one who buttoned you up wrong.”

“He’s an asshole.” Peter sniffled weakly allowing himself to laugh a little. He was still embarrassed beyond belief but it was hard not to see the comedic value of the situation. He’s just pissed himself, dressed as a ‘slutty’ maid, because he and his dumb friends thought it was a good idea to play truth or dare. As horrible as he felt in that moment he knew it was something they were all gonna look back and laugh at. “I’m never playing truth or dare ever again.”

“No you’re not.” MJ agreed, lightly kissing the boy on the cheek. “And you’re not drinking the forfeit. I’m making fuckface out there drink it, then I’m gonna pin him down and tickle him until he pisses himself, see how he likes it-“

“Okay, okay.” Peter sniffled again, this time laughing a little more. As much as he liked to hope his girlfriend was joking it was hard to tell sometimes and she was a creature that romanticized revenge. “It was just an accident. I think there’s been enough pants peeing for one night.”

“Hey, you’re not wearing pants, speak for yourself.” MJ smiled, brushing the boy’s hair back a little. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Peter answered honestly worth a small broken smile. 

MJ grabbed his face in both of her hands. “Are you sure you don’t want me to hit him? Because I can if that will make you feel better.”

“Knock it off, Mick.” Peter shook his head and brushed her hands away, but he was laughing now which MJ counted as a win. He did have one request though. “Can you just bring me some clothes please?” 

“Sure.” The girl replied softly. As if she would say no. She kissed him on the cheek again before going to retrieve the boys clothes. 

“Is he okay?” Shuri asked- or rather she mouthed so a certain boy with superhearing wouldn’t know that the other two had overheard the commotion in the bathroom. 

“Yeah he’s fine.” MJ said casually, aloud. “He made it, we just had to cut it off so now he’s nakie-“

_ “M!”  _ Peter screamed from the bathroom. He was grateful for his girlfriend being so good at lying but still. TMI. 

Shuri looked relieved if not totally convinced, but Ned looked happy. “Oh we thought-“

“Yes  _ Edward _ I know what you thought- and he might’ve because of  _ you.” _ MJ snarled. Ah. Clearly she still blamed Ned’s handmaiden skills as opposed to herself for choosing the stupid dare. She was the one who came up with it after all but maybe she was just taking out her anger at herself on Ned- which most people did anyway. 

“Hey it’s not my fault! And you could’ve just had him use his superstrength to bust it instead of grabbing scissors!” Ned cried defensively, though his tone changed as soon as he noticed the girls smirking at him. “W..what?”

“You just said ‘and.’” MJ grinned evilly. 

The boy swallowed nervously before adamantly crying; “What?! No I didn’t!” 

“Yes you did.” Shuri cackled cruelly as Ned’s face fell. He grimaced and looked at the cup full of congealed condiments on the table, his face tinging a sickly shade of green. Shuri clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder and sighed amusedly. “I’m sorry my friend.” 

“Wait for me!” Peter called excitedly from inside the bathroom. Apparently the prospect of seeing his friend vomit was enough to lift his spirits a little. “I wanna see his face!” 

“You’re an asshole, Parker!”

“So are you, Leeds!” 

No one questioned why Peter took a shower, as they all knew the reason; though the boy felt the need to defend himself and come up with an excuse anyway- saying the stupid lady costume made him sweaty despite claiming to be cold not an hour before. But no one called him out on it and no one commented on how especially clinging he was to MJ for the rest of the evening, least of all the girl herself. 

She was content with exacting her revenge on Ned with the old hand in warm water trick once Peter was asleep and unable to talk her out of it; for now she was happy to keep the peace until after Spider-Boy was asleep, just being glad that the little maid outfit incident hadn’t completely ruined his night. One Star Wars movie later and he was practically back to himself; and she was immensely proud at how quickly he’d bounced back, knowing if the incident had occurred even a few months prior Peter would’ve spent the rest of the night locked in a room or even have run away using his suit. Instead he’d actually allowed himself some comfort for once, which she was more than happy to provide. 

“Was all that worth it at least?” Peter asked quietly once Ned and Shuri had fallen asleep; for once he hadn’t been the first to conk out and he was rather proud of himself for that fact. Even if he was just trying to stay awake to avoid another accident that night after the copious amounts of soda he drank, he was still proud of himself. 

“Hm?” MJ asked, sitting up slightly so she could study the boy’s face. 

“For you to see me in my underwear.”

She smirked. “Oh definitely. I’ll keep the image of your pasty white legs in my heart forever.” 

“Hey.” Peter pouted, playfully kicking her. “Perv.” 

She responded by grinning and moving to lay against him, giving the boy a half hug. “You were a god sport with all of that you know.” 

“Yeah. I think it’s fair to say I won- especially since you all thought I’d chicken out.”

“You didn’t have to do that to prove a point you know. Peer pressure is dumb.” She rolled her eyes, though she had to admit she’d been very surprised that he agreed to do it..and a little impressed- but she wouldn’t tell him that, in fear the boy would try something equally as dumb again. “Besides you don’t win truth or dare it’s not that kind of game.”

“I did prove my point though, didn’t I?” Peter asked with a smirk. God this boy was worse than his dad, he was so fucking stubborn. But for some reason MJ loved him anyway. 

“That you did honey.” MJ sighed patting the boy's chest. If the point was Peter had a tiny bladder and shouldn’t be allowed to drink more than one glass of coke if he wasn’t wearing easily removable clothing; he’d definitely made his point. “That you did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I found a was around this one without making it actually sexual :/   
I was gonna write one with Tony or maybe Steve but every time I thought about trying to write something more adult themed it made me cringe so this is the next best thing XD I just tried to find a loophole lol I hope this counts  
This one was a little less cute than I usually write so I'm nervous about it   
And yes I imagined Peter wearing the costume Tom Holland wore on lip sync battle- if not the same one that was the idea I was going for lol  
And Happy Bonfire Night to all my UK peeps


End file.
